1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a data recording method which record digital image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been made various kinds of proposals in relation to a technique which adds information concerning image data as metadata in order to retrieve or manage image data. For example, in a proposal of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 2002-44592, metadata which is repeatedly used is created in advance as attached information of binary data such as image data, and this created metadata is repeatedly added to a plurality of sets of binary data. Such a technique readily enables generation of binary data having metadata.